Ghostly Love
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Justin gets dragged into the shadows by glowing eyes only to be saved by untouchable yet touchable love. Slash, one shot, for Different Romance challenge, NearlyHeadlessNick/Justin F. pairing. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the 'Different Romance Challenge' by Selemi. The pairing I was given was Nearly Headless Nick/Justin Finch-Fletchly. Hope that this one shot is okay.**

**Ghostly Love**

Shivers ran up his spine as he looked up the stairs into two pairs of glowing yellow eyes, children's laughter echoed around him as he found himself glued to those bright glowing eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Justin cried out nervously as he tried to turn and run only to find himself unable to, "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Justin got no reply, instead the haunting melody of children's laughter came to his ears sending a cold shiver down his spine, fear washed through him as he tried to pull his courage together through he had been sorted into the Hufflepuff House and not the Gryffindor House for a reason.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Justin tried as he felt his blood turning to ice, "If you let me go I'll be your friend, I'll introduce you to others...are you ghosts? House Elves?"

Through Justin got no reply, no sound came from the unblinking pair of eyes staring at him, right into his soul. Justin gulped nervously and looked around him only to find darkness covering the area like a blanket.

"Please, if you want to be friends or want to live in Hogwarts I can help, I can take you to the Headmaster who will give you permission," Justin called out as he felt himself being lost within those glowing deadly eyes, "I'll help you, I promise I won't turn my back on you, you won't have to worry about my loyalty to you, I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"Your words mean nothing to them child."

Justin screamed loudly as the voice came into his ears, with the voice came something that seemed to turn everything into a new light, the darkness washed away and he was able to move. Justin was now able to see the owners of the two pairs of glowing yellow eyes and almost found himself wishing for the darkness to return to the area.

Standing in front of his was a pair of House Elves that looked as if they had melted like a candle, skin dropped down from around them hanging like wax, both melted like House Elves gazed back at him grinning insanely as they showed a pair of rotten teeth.

Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder Justin jumped and turned to the owner only to find Nearly Headless Nick standing next to him.

"Nearly Headless Nick! Am I glad to see you!" Justin cried out in relief as he inched closer towards Nick, "I don't know what's going on, one minute I was walking towards my next class and then suddenly I was lost in the darkness with these two strange glowing eyes staring at me and the sound of children laughing!"

"It seems I have arrived just in time," Nearly Headless Nick said softly as he kept his transparent ghost hand on Justin's shoulder while never taking his eyes off of the melted House Elves, "The shadows where calling to you young one, they were trying to trick you and drag you into the shadows."

Gulping nervously Justin looked up into Nick's eyes, fear was clearly written across his face, "But...But I'm safe with you right? You made the darkness go away and forced these two weird House Elves to come out of the darkness, do you know what happened to the children? I heard children laughing."

"They were not the type of children you thought of," Nick said forlornly with an unreadable expression on his face, "You must go, you must return to the human realm before it is too late."

"Wait! What do you mean? Human realm?" Justin blurted out as his eyes flickered between the two melted House Elves and Nick.

"Have you forgotten what tonight is?" Nick asked as his ghostly hand sent cold shivers down Justin's spine, "Tonight is Halloween, the spirit world is almost one with the human world tonight."

Justin nervously nodded his head only to notice his hands slowly starting to fade. With pure confusion and fear clearly written on his face Justin gazed up into Nicks ghostly eyes.

"Go back to the human world, go back, be safe," Nick said as Justin slowly disappeared more and more until all that was left was a almost ghost like Justin, "Do not let the darkness draw you into its clutches."

As Nick watched Justin disappear back into the human realm a small loving smile washed over his face, "I will always be there for you my beloved mate."

**The End.**

**Until The Next Fic :3**


End file.
